elfen_liedfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gojirob/Five Good Years
I'm pulling back from my work on this wiki. I will remain Head Admin. I will check in and view the edits at least once a day, and take on at least one article a week, meaning those I never got around to finishing or polishing. But, effective almost immediately, I am ceasing in my efforts to expand the Wiki by creating new articles. If this doesn't sound like much, then understand this has been my passion. I wanted to create the online equivalent of one of those coffee table books with like every last detail about a series, only more so. I wanted a resource to write my fic with, and since it didn't exist, I joined this Wiki and while like the man said, I didn't build it, I did build it up. I think we had less than 100 articles when I started, and a good number of the main ones were stubs. The summaries - all 123 of them - were either not written or very short. The summaries remain the thing I am most proud of. As all the main and major recurring and big-impact short-timers got character articles, I broke my own rule when Satou and Wanta's (IMO supposed) former owner got articles. Now, the locations are done, or if they're not, I'll be very surprised. I really and truly wanted to see this Wiki to 400 articles, which gives it a certain standing in the animanga wiki. But I want to do it legit. Some characters are so minor they belong in the Minor Characters listing. If the Crepes Guy had pulled a gun and shot at Nana, and Mayu had to clobber him with a skillet, he might merit an article. He turned Nana back and pointed her out to the cops.That's it. Maybe he merits it, but I've never thought so. That's just it, though. IMO. Mine. I don't mind when my opinion prevails, but I'm a lot less delighted when I enforce that opinion, or seem to. I hope that my pulling back some leads to an increase in creativity. I also got a little queasy when what I believe to be my original speculation on Unknown Man's heritage became solid fanon. I've always tried to lean on qualifiers for those statements, but I guess this really has become the resource I wanted to help make it, for that to happen. I've seen talk of fixing up the menu page. Go for it. The one and only rule I'll lay down, content-wise, is that I believe Lucy did wrong things, sometimes horribly wrong things, and is not blameless for this. She has an ass-ton of mitigating factors, but while many of these explain her actions, they cannot fully excuse them. I believe this to be a primal part, if not a pillar, of Elfen Lied in both versions. Now, I do have what I believe to be a decent idea for the next 50 articles. Basically, take the Great Battles articles I started, and add to them Pivotal Moments, say starting with Kisaragi's murder. I think those, if vetted and taken together, can legit bring us to 400. Now, if you have other ideas, try them out. But keep this in mind - Elfen Lied has a hardcore base of haters. People who seem to regard hating the series as a membership fee. People who hate this series the way that Joe Quesada hates the idea of a married Peter Parker. Each article should be of great value, and high impact, so that our information can stand against their manufactured WTF? reactions. Since no petition can change the minds of the rights-holders, I want our wiki to stand in good stead to keep interest up in the series until something changes at ARMS or Shueisha. To get poetic, I think we are the butterfly's wings in the effort to see S2 or a reboot. Someday, a storm in her majesty's wiki service. Let me be perfectly clear. This pullback is for one reason and one reason alone : I need a new job. My current one does not pay anywhere near enough. Not for now, and not for retirement. Next year during the late summer, Star Trek will turn 50 and so will I. To deal with that reality and all that follows, I need to train for Medical Billing and Coding. That time has to come from somewhere, and I'm not giving up my fic. Oddly, I started on this during my scary long unemployment for 2009-early 2011. Those time passages. The Wiki is in a good place, and we now have several good people, including some new friends, so welcome aboard and keep up the good work. To those who have been there with me, I cannot thank you enough. You kept this from being an echo chamber. Thanks as always to Forerunner, who made me a Bureaucrat/Sysop and gave me guidance when all was new. Let me also flatly acknowledge a debt. I think that I am responsible for 75% of the content here, text-wise. But I suck at infrastructure, so if you see something that looks good here, a LOT of other good people are responsible. You all are awesome. After all this speechifying, I'll probably be around more than I think, but my intent is sincere, and it is something I have to try. Maybe after I've got a new job, I can resume, and maybe by that time, we'll get that wondrous announcement of a video return to Maple House. Thank You All, and See You Around. 'Goji' Rob Morris 06-25-2015, my Dad's 75th Birthday, one I wasn't sure he'd reach. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts